


Steve's Personal Jukebox

by betheflame



Series: POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: In the quiet moments after missions, Tony's introducing Steve to music he missed while taking his long nap in the Valkyrie.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569040
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Steve's Personal Jukebox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gavilan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Gavilan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/pseuds/Gavilan) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Steve discovers the future, post-mission cuddles, modern music wtf  
> Gav, I hope this fits the bill! 
> 
> ______  
> Fill for StarSpangled Bingo  
> Square G4: Bedsharing

“What is this?”

They were in bed - their bed, Steve sighed with delight - after a long mission that had taken more out of each of them than they’d ever admit. As had become tradition whenever Steve could charm Tony out of the workshop and into cuddling, Tony played five songs from after 1945 that he thought Steve might like.

“Adele,” Tony replied. “Off her first album, came out while you were sleeping.”

Steve had confessed, several weeks prior, that mentions of the ice were hard for him. So, Tony, kind of verbal acrobatics, had come up with some euphemisms.

“What’s it called?”

“ _Hometown Glory_.”

They were quiet for a few minutes as Adele’s sultry voice washed over them.

“I like it,” Steve whispered.

“I thought you would. More her? Or someone else?”

“Does all her stuff sound like that?”

Tony nodded and turned from his little spoon position to face his boyfriend. “More or less.”

“Jarvis,” Steve said, raising his voice, “add Adele to approved list.”

“Certainly, Captain.”

“Play the next on the Steve list, J,” Tony replied and strains of Ella Henderson’s _Ghost_ filled the room.

“All ladies today?”

Tony nodded. “British ladies, even.”

As Ella gave way to Ellie Goulding, who gave way to Emile Sande, and finally Joss Stone, the men whispered quietly to each other. Rarely in full sentences, and usually about the flotsam that made up the life of a couple - who was cooking that night, where would they go on their next date, did Tony remember to ask Pepper for his W2 - but always tender, and quiet.

Nothing else about their lives was quiet, after all. And sometimes their bed wasn’t - often it was full of screaming and begging and panting and laughter - but in these times, the quiet grounded them both and they were grateful.

“Any requests for future genres?”

Steve worried his lip. “Clint was talking about the Sex Pistols?”

Tony nodded. “I think they may go on the Not-For-Steve list, but we can give them a go.”

“Has this gotten old?” Steve asked after several moments. “Teaching me the last few decades?”

Tony frowned. “Has it gotten old for you?”

“Not what I asked, cupcake,” Steve smiled and kissed Tony’s nose.

“I do the nicknames around here, big fella,” Tony corrected. “But to answer your question, no. I like watching you fall in love with things, so it’s worth it to me to dig up more options.”

“I just feel…”

“Whatever comes at the end of that sentence, if there’s guilt attached to it, I’m not here for it,” Tony replied. “I love you, I love making you happy, and you’ve banned me from spending over $100 on you without prior authorization like I’m a fucking intern at Facebook or something, so this is what I got. I can spoil you with choices.”

Steve furrowed his brow, but nodded. “Accepted.”

“Well thank fuck,” Tony smiled, and pulled Steve in for a kiss.

“Sir and Captain,” Jarvis said tentatively a few moments later. “There’s a secure call for you from the Oval Office.”

Both men groaned and Steve hoisted himself out of bed. “I’ll take it in the office, J.”

“Very good, Captain.”

“You want in?” Steve addressed Tony, who was stretching himself out of bed as well.

“Nah, I gotta figure out why Clint’s grip is losing his handprint between missions. Something’s wonky.”

“Dinner at 7?”

“Well, I may be caught up and -”

Steve cut him off with a kiss. “Unless Fitzpatrick is telling me we have an urgent mission, that is six hours from now and dinner will be at 7 or I’ll carry you upstairs myself.”

“Promise?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Go genius, you weirdo. I love you.”

“Go save the world, El Capitan. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Stony](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) servers.


End file.
